vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Colorless Little Girl (Blood Sign)
Summary The Colorless Little Girl is an Unexplored-class Material, one of the beings who lurk beyond the gods in the other world. An incarnation of destruction; her summoning cost is 21, and she doesn't have a sound range. She was created and embedded in the world by Kyousuke Shiroyama as part of his plan to eliminate the White Queen. She's designed and tuned to defeat and kill her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, possibly 3-C Name: The Colorless Little Girl Dedicated to a Single Goal (aie – a – oio – ei – ueo – ioa – e – uai – ee), RQ Cat Origin: The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Unexplored-class Material Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Creation, Disease Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Sacred, Can destroy artificial sacred grounds, her attacks destroy matter and temporarily delete space-time, Her attacks can do soul damage, Can detect other supernatural beings, her swords can absorb enemy attacks and shoot them back at the enemy, Sleep Manipulation, can turn enemies into food that she can eat to heal herself and recover her stamina, can absorb and destroy a portion of the enemy's power, removing their alternate forms and special skills, Forcefield Creation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, likely Type 2), skilled weapon, gun user and brawler, can analyze the opponent's parameters, skills and weaknesses, limited Spatial Manipulation/Time Manipulation, Portal Creation, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 1, likely Type 2), can destroy illusions/dreams like the ones produced by the Fluttering Yellow Gills, immunity to conventional weapons and pure physical damage, capable of fighting spiritual beings like ghosts Attack Potency: At least Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Can kill the White Queen, could match the explosion caused by the Sword of Truth), ignores conventional durability with normal attacks Speed: At least Subsonic, likely at least Supersonic (Can fight several White Queens at the same time) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10, likely higher (Even the Original Series, the weakest Materials, can flip over a military armored truck) Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, possibly Galactic Durability: Likely at least Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Can trade blows with the White Queen, but would lose against other Unexplored-classes) Stamina: Very High, could fight the White Queen without getting tired Range: At least several dozen meters, likely much higher, with attacks. Interstellar with spatial warping (Casually traveled between the planets of the Solar System and between the constellations of the Zodiac, including warping 250 light years from Spica/Alpha Virginis to Earth) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Less effective against anyone other than the White Queen Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Invulnerability:' Materials freely defy the laws of physics and achieve results not even a large army can, and they cannot be harmed by conventional methods such as thermobaric warheads or laser bombardments. Normal weapons are useless once a summoning battle starts and summoners call in a Material, as they cannot harm a Material or a summoner defended by their protective circle. Thus, the only counter is for another summoner to step up and summon their own Material. *'Apocalypse Encyclopedias:' Twelve giant books float behind the Colorless Little Girl like a halo. Those books contain all forms of death: disaster, wild beasts, disease, execution, war, etc. The books are apocalypse encyclopedias. Each page contains enough power to bring ruin to the world, so the Little Girl can freely choose among and release any demise – including purely fictional ones that the world has yet to experience. In order to do this, the Little Girl releases bookmarks as sharp as blades and as thin as bug wings from her hand/s and throws these into the books, which devour them and release an attack in exchange. Some attacks shown are a melting bubbling acid, crushing giant gears, a swarm of flying insects and a barrage of aerial bombs. All these apocalypse attacks are capable of blowing away the planet. **'Cockroaches:' An unnamed end of the world, consisting in a swarm of black, glistening cockroaches with a hopelessly powerful resistance that are released as a single mass like floodwaters. This ultimate pest consumes all, infects all with disease, and leaves all living things with nowhere to live. Once inundated by them, the wild dance of small mandibles will work at the target's entire body like a thick file and tear away every last strip of flesh. Just by touching that ultimate source of infection, the target's clothes and flesh will grow purple and melt/dissolve until the bone is visible. **'Spatial Distortion Cannon:' An unnamed end of the world, consisting in a spatial distortion cannon created by giving directionality to an artificial black hole and firing it in a straight line. **'God Hazard One:' An end of the world in which the entrails of slaughtered gods lose sight of their original purpose and attack humanity. **'Autonomous Weapons:' An unnamed end of the world, consisting of an army of autonomous weapons that had worked to annihilate their creators after being infected by viruses created for highly unnecessary reasons like making them sentient and telling them to optimize the use of the planet's resources. The army attackes the enemy like a flashflood of gray. **'Acid Rain:' An unnamed end of the world, consisting of an intense acid rain that dissolved the entire world after the planet was covered by the black clouds of pollution. **'Extraterrestial Being:' An unnamed end of the world, consisting of an extraterrestrial threat that started as a single small egg attached to a giant meteor and overran everything with its unstoppable reproductive power. The end of the world decomposes whatever it hits. **'Killer Mold:' An unnamed end of the world, consisting of killer mold that had gained the ultimate resistance after exposure to so many pesticides. The attack is a torrent of green, pink, black, and orange. **'Trash:' An unnamed end of the world, consisting of an endless mountain of trash that could have piled up and piled up and piled up until it buried everything and brought an end to the human race. It sprays out a muddy torrent like water pressurized to the point of gaining a cutting edge. **'Sun Expansion:' An unnamed end of the world, brought by opening all 12 encyclopedias simultaneously. It the story of a mind-numbing amount of time into the future, when the sun expanded too far, roasting all of earth’s habitable zones in an inescapable scorching apocalypse. A storm of heat and light surges from the books and rushes the enemy. *'Space Moving:' The Colorless Little Girl can move space itself. She can use that to move the enemy or objects where she wants it or to even change the location of the battlefield altogether. The Colorless Little Girl can instantly move the battlefield to any place in space and time. She can move it to the Arctic, a desert, the moon, other planets, the sun or even many stars many dozens lightyears away. Due to the relativistic effects of that movement time doesn't flow normally when she switches locations. **'Self-Summoning:' The Colorless Little Girl can assist in her own summoning. To do so she moves the space of the battlefield, so that the right petals fall into spots in the right order. That means that if she wants to be summoned she can make any summoner summon her in the first move. **'Anti-Curse Measures / Spiritual Jamming:' The celestial bodies of the solar system as well as the ones making up the zodiac signs have strong spiritual powers that interfere with other spiritual when one is close to them. As such the Colorless Little Girl can negate curses by shifting the battlefield to one of these celestial bodies. Since the power of each of the celestial bodies is different countermeasures against the jamming have to be set up for each individually. *'Weapons:' The skirt of the Little Girl is made out of a large collection if various kinds of weapons, such as swords, axes, spears, saws, drills, darts, weights, etc... She can use them individually or spin around to shoot/slash the enemy with all of them. She can create new weapons at will. **'Swords:' The Little Girl can pick up one or two swords from her skirt (that range from rapiers to western double-edged swords). Not only can she use these swords to fight, by touching an enemy attack with them she will absorb it into the sword as if charging a battery. The Little Girl can then add her own power on top of it and throw it back towards the enemy. If necessary, the swords can move on their own, even after they've been broken. ***'Deletion:' The Little Girl's swords can pierce the enemy's shadow. Once they do it they absorb the color of their shadow, and with it, a portion of the enemy's power. The sword will return to the Little Girl, which will break it and with it, their power, removing the enemy's alternate forms and special skills. **'Guns:' The various guns (including handguns, rifles, shotguns, spearguns, etc) on the Little Girl's skirt can aim and shoot projectiles at the enemy with overwhelming raw firepower. Once these projectiles enter the enemy's body, they can change form and volume to create giant swords, spears, axes, and staffs to skewer and rip them from within. **'Hatchet:' The Colorless Little Girl has a hatchet, that when swung produces a a massive electric attack in the shape of a fan. **'Whip:' The Colorless Little Girl has a whip. If a strike with the hit misses the next one doubles in force, giving the girl an advantage whether she hits the opponent or not. **'Boomerang:' A boomerang that when thrown produces a blender of violent winds and vacuum. The tornado shortly after ignites turning into a pillar of fire. *'Space-time Attack:' Like the White Queen, the Colorless Little Girl's attacks have the power to destroy the basic materials of both worlds, damaging and creating temporary rifts in space-time. *'Decoys:' The Little Girl is capable of scattering decoys of herself to evade enemy attacks. *'Sleep:' The Little Girl is capable of putting the enemy to sleep. *'Cooking:' The Little Girl can make a kitchen knife and a frying pan appear in her hands. These tools produce a storm of flashing light that will instantly turn enemies into colorful food. By eating this food the Little Girl will immediately recover from suffered damage and lost stamina. *'Damage Restriction:' The Little Girl can set up exactly how much damage her attacks will cause, allowing her for example to defeat multiple White Queens possessing innocent vessels while only knocking those vessels unconscious by perfectly reducing them to just the Silhouette containing the vessel's mind. *'Barrier:' The Little Girl can create an incomprehensible barrier much like the one used in the summoning ceremony to shield the summoner in order to stop any outside influence from harming the inside, being capable of blocking even the space-time destroying attacks of the White Queen. *'Time Manipulation:' The Colorless Little Girl is able to easily extend time, as seen when she ignored the limits on the summoning ceremony by interfering with the theory of relativity, semi-infinitely extending the timeline and redefining ten minutes to an unmeasurable unit. *'Spatial Manipulation:' By clenching her hand the Colorless Little Girl can compress or split apart space itself along with anything occupying said space. She can also rip apart space to create a pseudo-portal-like hole to travel between different locations. Furthermore she can twist space to defend against attacks. She for example deflected an omnidirectional attack from the White Queen upwards by doing so. *'Heat Manipulation:' The Colorless Little Girl can make her hands heat up enough to melt a thick metal shutter she had stabbed her hand into. *'Light Manipulation:' The Colorless Little Girl can shoot an orange clione-like light from her hands in the shape of a strange arrowhead. *'Disrupting Spirtual Powers:' If the Colorless Little Girl goes all out she disrupts all spiritual powers around her. This has as consequence that summoned beings close by are unsummoned and spiritual powers, such as Shigara Masami's Deathless World, get weakened, if not cancelled. *'Sacred Body:' After defeating the White Queen the Colorless Girl became sacred. As a result she passively reflects and deflects any ordinary physical phenomenon before it can touch her. That means that she can for example be underwater without getting wet. Note: It has been noted that the Colorless Little Girl created by Kyousuke was specifically tuned to fight and defeat the White Queen and that she would lose against other Unexplored-classes. As such, it's possible some of her abilities only work against the White Queen. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blood Sign Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Immortals Category:Summons Category:Weapon Masters Category:Disease Users Category:Acid Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Users Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Whip Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Drill Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3